realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Aristocrat
The Aristocrat may be lacking any true strengths, but many make up for it in wealth. Money is power, and no one knows this better than those with who posses large sums of it. An aristocrat wields his money as any warrior can swing a sword or as a bard can brandish a rumor. An Aristocrat's influence is powerful, and many find ways to lord their money over others, convincing them to see things their way. Hit Die: d6 The aristocrat’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Forgery (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Perform (Cha), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language (None), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Survival (Wis), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Points at 1st Level (6 + Int modifier) ×4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level 6 + Int modifier. Starting Gold: including Windfall 6d10x10 BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1. +0 +0 +0 +2 Contact, Windfall:100 gold, SkyHigh Limits: Pocket Change 2. +1 +0 +0 +3 Social Knowledge 3. +2 +1 +1 +3 Windfall: 450 gold 4. +3 +1 +1 +4 Influence: +1 5. +3 +1 +1 +4 Windfall: 2,700 gold 6. +4 +2 +2 +5 Noble Advancement II 7. +5 +2 +2 +5 Windfall: 6,500 gold 8. +6 +2 +2 +6 Influence: +2 9. +6 +3 +3 +6 Windfall: 13,500 gold 10. +7 +3 +3 +7 Noble Advancement III, SkyHigh Limits: Lunch Money 11. +8 +3 +3 +7 Windfall: 24,500 gold 12. +9 +4 +4 +8 Influence: +3 13. +9 +4 +4 +8 Windfall: 44,500 gold 14. +10 +4 +4 +9 Noble Advancement IV 15. +11 +5 +5 +9 Windfall: 100,000 gold 16. +12 +5 +5 +10 Influence: +4 17. +12 +5 +5 +10 Windfall: 130,500 gold 18. +13 +6 +6 +11 Noble Advancement V 19. +14 +6 +6 +11 Windfall: 220,000 gold 20. +15 +6 +6 +12 Influence: +5,Sky High Limits: Money to Burn. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Aristocrats are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the , rapier, shortbow, and short sword, but not with any type of armor or shield. Contact: The Aristocrat has forged a bond with someone, it can be anyone of any profession, usually a business partner, though some form shadier connections. An aristocrat begins play with an NPC contact, who delivers their windfall to them, and may be a valuable source of information or help. The contact may be called upon 1/week as long as the Aristocrat has access to some means of communication. A contact is treated as a Cohort as if the Aristocrat had the feat 'Leadership,' even before 6th level. A contact can never be lower than 1rst level, even if the aristocrat's score is less than 2. Windfall (Ex): Be it taxes, clever marketing, or under the table agreements an aristocrat knows how to make money without really working to hard. Every odd class level, the Aristocrat is sent or delivered a some of money gathered by his or her contact from various sources. If the money is unable to be delivered, it stacks in the Contact's coffers until it can safely make it's way into the Aristocrat's pockets. [ Note to DM's: This may increase the likelihood of Burglary or Theft of an Aristocrat's belongings...Also a failed delivery may play as a decent plot hook.] Influence (Ex): " I'm sure I could take my business elsewhere..." An aristocrat has what people want, coin. She or he knows just how to convince people that their way is the best way, especially if they want a piece of what the aristocrat has. At fourth level the Aristocrat receives a +1 circumstance bonus to Intimidate [ Possibly substitute Intimidate with Gather Information], Diplomacy, and his or her Leadership score. This bonus increases to +2 at level eight, +3 at level twelve, +4 at level sixteen, and +5 at level twenty. Should the Aristocrat ever have less than his last windfall in money ( Including the sell back value of his equipment) she or he takes a -2 penalty to this bonus, which may be no lower than +0. *Sky High Limits (Ex): An Aristocrat can throw money around as if it were water. Pocket Change: 1/week on any purchase an Aristocrat may ignore 200 gold on the price. Anything under the price of 10 gold may be purchased without any money at all. This may never be sold for any price. Should an Aristocrat's money be less than 2,500 gold ( including sell back price on equipment) she or he looses all benefits from Pocket Change, until 2,500 gold is within his or her possession again. Lunch Money: At tenth level the limits on Sky High Limits increase. 1/week on any purchase an Aristocrat may ignore 2,000 gold on the price. Anything under the price of 100 gold may be purchased without any money at all. This may never be sold for any price. Should an Aristocrat's money be less than 25,000 gold ( including sell back price on equipment) she or he looses all benefits from Lunch Money until 25,000 gold is within his or her possession again. Should his or her money fall below 25,000 but above 2,500 treat the Aristocrat as having Pocket Change. Lunch Money replaces Pocket change while the Aristocrat has 25,000 gold or more. Money to Burn: At twentieth level the limits on Sky High Limits increase, again. 1/week on any purchase an Aristocrat may ignore 20,000 gold on the price. Anything under the price of 1,000 gold may be purchased without any money at all. This may never be sold for any price. Should an Aristocrat's money be less than 250,000 gold ( including sell back price on equipment) she or he looses all benefits from Money to Burn until 250,000 gold is within his or her possession again. Should his or her money fall below 250,000 but above 25,000 treat the Aristocrat as having Lunch Money. Should his or her money fall below 25,000 but above 2,500 treat the Aristocrat as having Pocket Change. Money to Burn replaces Lunch Money and Pocket change while the Aristocrat has 250,000 gold or more. *Social Knowledge: Aristocrats are "well-connected" and accumulate much miscellaneous information. This ability works just like Bardic Knowledge (and stacks with it), with Aristocrat-Socialite levels considered equivalent to Bard levels. Category:Classes